The Argumentative Relationship of Red Orange &Blue
by Ice Silverwind
Summary: Aizen is gone and the espada and shinigami are friends. Renji & Grimmjow discover that they both like Ichigo and don't seem to be willing to share... Pairing decided!, Contains yaoi, Rated for Grimm's dirty mouth. GrimmjowxIchigo
1. The Argumentative Friendship

_Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm… or Ichi…or any part of Bleach…sniff_

_Author's Note: Mostly not serious. This takes place after Aizen, Gin, & Tousen died of… a freak accident…-coughIdidntdoitcough-__ The espada and the Shinigami are friends… The main characters will be Grimmjow, Ichigo, & Renji with constantly there side characters ... who will be a surprise... This takes place 3 years after the winter of the arrancar war…Okay!_

_Ichigo: …Died in a freak accident eh? And why am I friends with the espada?_

_Ice: Shut up! I'll bring him back just to torture you if you don't cooperate!_

_Ichigo: -sweatdrop-__  
_

_Ice: Anyway… ? ... ? ... Here's the first chapter!_

**WTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTF**

Ichigo hurriedly finished the last of his paperwork and glanced at the clock. It was only two in the afternoon. He put down the pen and stretched his long form in the large chair. Slowly he got up and turned to the person sitting at a smaller desk next to him. "How're you doing Hinamori?" He asked, glancing at the stack of paperwork his Vice-Captain had.

"Just fine Kurosaki Taichou _(Renji: Ahh!! How's he a captain! Ice: Shut up!)_. I should be done within the next hour," the girl replied without looking up. Ichigo sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Ichigo is fine. Calling me Kurosaki makes me feel old!" Ichigo complained naturally, pushing his chair back and getting up. The girl sighed in return and answered like always.

"When we're in the office, I'll call you Taichou. When we're relaxing I'll call you Kurosaki-kun. Okay?" Her voice was filled with amusement and Ichigo sighed again.

Hinamori took this time to examine her captain. Everyone had been surprised when he approached Seireitei from the Rukongai side. After the captains had let him in, he explained his surprising death, which came in the form of a incoming car _(Ichigo: What? I died of a car crash?! Ice: Yeah. Now shut up!)_. In fact people still teased him today. How the indestructible vizard had single handedly defeated several Captains and Espada and, in the end, died of a simple car crash. The whole thing was hilarious.

As soon as Ichigo had explained everything, the shinigami put him on an abbreviated course in the academy, graduated him in three months, and stuck him into the captain position at squad 5. Hinamori shook her head and returned her attention to her captain who was still ranting.

"How am I suppose to lead a whole squad if I can't even get my Vice Captain do one little thing?" Ichigo complained.

"Ya suck at that anyway," came a loud drawl from the doorway. The two shinigami turned.

"Renji!" "Abarai Taichou. _(Renji: Now that's more like it! Ichigo: I feel sorry for his division… Renji: Hey!)_"

The red haired captain leaned against the doorway casually. "Hey Hinamori. Yo, strawberry, ya done yet?" The black haired vice captain shook her head and once more began to work. She knew what was going to happen next; what always happened.

"Yeah, I'm done pineapple. Probably did a better job than you!" Ichigo grinned as he shot back, leaning on his desk languidly.

The argument continued and escalated with names, insults, and teases until Hinamori promptly threw a pen at the two of them. The two captains ducked the incoming projectile and withered under her glare.

"Uh, we'll just be going now."

"Yeah, see ya later Hinamori."

As the two fled in an uncaptain-like manner, a smile grew on Hinamori's face. Really, those two could argue for ages. Add Grimmjow and you'd never be able to get close without getting your ear drums blasted.

**ElsewhereElsewhereElsewhereElsewhereElsewhereElsewhereElsewhereElsewhereElsewhere**

"Ya think we should call Grimmjow and tell him we're done early?" It was a habit now. They would finish their administrative duties and would get together every other day and every break they got. The teal haired espada liked to sleep in but had less (read no) daily paperwork than the duo and so often had to wait for them. Ichigo and Renji had long since turned the "finishing paperwork fast" into a contest. The paperwork in peace time at Seireitei was less than it had been during the war but it was still quite the load. The two usually began working at nine and, with an hour and a half break for lunch, finished somewhere around three where, if there wasn't anything else, met up with Grimmjow.

The two captains were sitting on a grassy knoll in Ichigo's division. No one else was nearby as Ichigo took out a phone and dialed.

"Yo! Grimmjow, we're done early. Ya wanna come here or ya want us to go there?" Ichigo gave a nod and then a light scowl. "Damn it! Shut the hell up about that!" Renji raised an inquiring eyebrow and Ichigo mouthed the words 'two days ago' to him.

The red head grinned, remembering how the two had, very easily, gotten Ichigo drunk and forced him to sing and dance. The carrot top was surprisingly good, he remembered and felt heat pool in his groin as he remembered the provocative way the boy had moved. Renji blushed and turned away to calm his emotions and his body.

Ichigo snapped the phone shut lightly and Renji turned to him again. "Well? What's up?"

"We're going over in a minute. He's got something to show us. Sounded excited." Renji raised one tattooed eyebrow carefully.

"What kind of excited?"

"The decent kind," Ichigo assured, "He seemed proud of himself." Renji chuckled at that.

"The guy's ego is big enough. He's probably the most self assured guy I've known!"

Just then a garganta ripped the space in front of them and Grimmjow stepped out, grinning. "Yo, Berry! Red!" The aforementioned captains grinned and got up.

"Yo Grimmjow," Renji stated and gestured quickly. Grimmjow nodded, before turning to face Ichigo.

"Hey Nekochan," Ichigo replied smirking at Grimmjow.

"Fuck man!" Grimmjow complained good-naturedly, "Thought we got rid 'o that name already."

Ichigo stepped into the sky and disappeared into the garganta, Grimmjow swatting his head as the orange haired boy passed. Renji stepped up next and looked at Grimmjow. Grimmjow smirked at him and Renji grinned back.

_A few weeks back_

All three of them were sitting in a private spa in Grimmjow's quarters. The three had been sparring in the sand nearby and were now soaking away their aches and discussing random things when the sexual orientation was brought up. Renji had been commenting on Ikkaku's muscle tone and Grimmjow had teased him about being gay. To Ichigo's surprise, Renji shrugged and simply said "Bisexual, not gay." Grimmjow grinned.

"Ya? Me too. Wanna fuck?" Grimmjow suggested jokingly and Renji grinned, accepting the joke for what it was. Ichigo blushed and fiddled with the towel wrapped around his waist. The two turned to Ichigo who looked very nervous.

"What about you berryhead? Ya bi?" Grimmjow drawled. Ichigo flushed again and stammered.

"What! Hell no! I'm I'm… Fuck you Grimm. Fuck you." Grimmjow and Renji both looked pleased.

"Fuck _you_ berry. I ain't submissive." At Grimmjow's seemingly careless comment, Ichigo blushed even more, stood, and got out of the spa.

"I'm gonna go change. I think it's getting late."

The two stared at him until he left sight. When Ichigo had finally left earshot Grimmjow turned to Renji. "That worked well," Renji commented and Grimmjow made an affirmative grunt.

Both of them had just figured out that the other liked Ichigo as more than just a friend. They also knew that if one of them confessed point blank, the chances of him rejecting both were extremely high. The two had devised a plan. First they had to make sure that Ichigo was in fact interested in boys. Then they would try to get close to the orange haired boy until the boy expressed interest in one of them.

"Oy!" The two looked up and blinked. Ichigo clutched the two ends of his towel with one hand, the other running through dripping orange hair. Dispite his hold on the towel it seemed ready to slip off his slim hips. The two in the spa stared at his navel hungrily wishing that the towel would just go burn itself. Ichigo noticed their pointed looks and blushed, adjusting the towel higher on his hips. Eye candy gone, the two's eyes trailed up his defined chest to look him in the face.

"Where's my clothes?" Grimmjow blinked, expression blank. Renji smirked and Ichigo glared at him. "Give'm back."

"Naw," Renji replied and then added sheepishly, "Eh, I forgot where I hid them." Ichigo groaned and slapped one hand to his face.

"Ya can borrow some of mine," Grimmjow offered.

_Back at the Garganta_

Grimmjow's smirk grew even wider at the memory as Renji stepped through the garganta. Grimmjow's shirt had revealed quite a bit of Ichigo's lean abs and chest. The hakama had been too big and rode low on his hips, threatening to slip off every few minutes. All in all, the two had barely managed to restrain themselves from pouncing on the sexy berry. Even worse, Ichigo had been oblivious to their slipping control. With that last thought, Grimmjow himself stepped through the garganta, which closed behind him.

**GoingToLasNochesGoingToLasNochesGoingToLasNochesGoingToLasNochesGoingToLasNoches**

_Author's note: Okay! Voting time again! This time, I'll give all you reviewers one vote per chapter (anonymous reviews are fine too!) because I'll most likely extend this poll until the 4__th__ chapter or something like that. The choices are…_

_RenjixIchigo  
GrimmjowxIchigo  
GrimmjowxIchigoxRenji (Not recommended 'cause I don't write these well but if you really like the threesome…)_

_Renji: Vote for me!  
Grimmjow: Threesome huh? Kinky. Does that mean I get to fuck two at the same time?  
Renji: Eww... that's gross... wait… How're you supposed to do that?  
Grimmjow: Whatever, I'm fine with just Ichi.  
Renji: Assuming you win the poll.  
Grimmjow: -shrug- Author's biased anyway. Right?  
Ice: So? An author can be biased.  
Renji: So you biased against him or for him?  
Ice: Eh… I'm biased for Ichi?  
Renji & Grimmjow: …  
Ice: -cringe- For Grimm.  
Grimmjow: -Grin-  
Renji: -sulk-  
Ice: But I only allowed myself one vote 'cause my bias is really too small to determine the pairing… so vote people!  
Renji & Grimmjow: For me!_


	2. Stoic Curiosity During Jenga

_Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm… or Ichi…or any part of Bleach…sniff_

_Author's Note: Uh… Short Chappie …?_

_RenjixIchigo: 0 votes (Renji: Aww what?!)  
GrimmjowxIchigo: 8 votes  
GrimmjowxIchigoxRenji: 3 votes_

**LasNochesLasNochesLasNochesLasNochesLasNochesLasNochesLasNoches**

Ichigo whistled appreciatively and Renji raised an eyebrow. Grimmjow had brought them to the training grounds. The sand and towering blocks of white stone glinted in the artificial sunlight. In the middle of the training grounds was Grimmjow's creation.

Several white blocks had been placed in a pentagon shape and had holes cut into them. All in all the structures looked like a carefully played Jenga(1) game. What was really amazing was that the rectangular blocks that had been cut out were hanging above the structures on what looked like either wire or tree roots. The blocks were hung at various heights.

Ichigo immediately shunpoed on a particularly thin block and sat down in the middle. "Dang Grimmjow, how'd you think of making this?" Right after he finished speaking, he wobbled and fell.

"Ichigo!" Renji yelled. The boy landed lightly on a structure and winced. "You alright?" Ichigo nodded to Renji as the redhead shunpoed up to the boy. Grimmjow followed, still smirking. Renji stepped onto the structure and immediately withdrew his foot.

"Surface made of seki-seki stone." Grimmjow replied to Renji's startled look. "I want this thing to last for more than two battles please." Ichigo grinned at him.

"And it'll make us weaker faster. Got any ideas what to do?" Ichigo asked, dangling his legs off the side of the building.

Grimmjow dropped his sword in a crevice and immediately flashed to his side and hit him on the arm. "Ya it," he yelled. The teal haired arrancar disappeared into the structure via one of the many tunnels. Ichigo swung his arm at Renji who jumped out of the way, dropped his own sword in a crevice, and disappeared.

"Aw!" Ichigo yelled and dropped his overly large sword in yet another crevice. He then took off his captain's haori and dropped that as well. Ichigo set off in pursuit of the two.

The next hour in the training grounds was filled with yells and taunts as Ichigo tagged Renji who slapped Grimmjow in the back who, in return, patted Ichigo's head and the game continued.

After an hour, Renji dropped onto a large flat rock outside the pentagon of structures, panting. Ichigo dropped down after him and Grimmjow, who was it, had no choice but to do so as well.

"Whew! Damn I'm sweaty," Renji exclaimed and lay down on his back, hands behind his head. Ichigo sat, back against a jutting piece of rock one knee pulled up to allow an arm to rest on it. Grimmjow lay down too but leaned on one elbow. The three unconsciously sat in a isosceles triangle shape both Grimmjow and Renji had their heads toward Ichigo. The next two minutes were filled with panting sounds as the three regained their breaths.

"You seem to have had fun." The three were up in a defensive position less than a second after the voice spoke and then, as one, all three relaxed. More accurately, Ichigo relaxed and dropped to his previous position. Renji and Grimmjow, sat instead of sprawled. All three looked forward at the person who spoke and the person next to him.

"Yo! Byakuya, Uliquorra!"

"Ohayo, Kuchiki taichou, Uliquorra-san"

"What the Hell are you two doing here?!"

The mixture of greetings filled the air (2). The two stoic ones looked at them and both nodded in reply. After Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Renji had become friends, Uliquorra and Byakuya had met up and instantly bonded in their distaste of the teal/red head and their taste in…

"Oy, is that tea you're drinking?! Who the fuck drinks _tea_ in the training grounds?!" Grimmjow couldn't help himself as he spotted the small cups with steam rising out of them. The two stared at him with distain.

"Tea is a fine drink for all occasions." Byakuya intoned. Renji groaned as Grimmjow retorted and stood up. Uliquorra then calmly insulted Grimmjow and took a sip of his tea. Ichigo groaned as well and stood. He placed one hand on Grimmjow's shoulder and the taller man turned briefly.

"I'm gonna go shower. I'll be right back." Ichigo's hand left Grimmjow's shoulder and went to Renji's. "See ya in just a bit. I'm really sticky." The two turned to watch him pick up his sword and his haori and shunpo away.

Fighting mood gone, Grimmjow sat cross-legged on the ground again. "Kurosaki really is oblivious isn't he?" Uliquorra's voice floated across to them. He was talking to Byakuya but allowing the two to '_overhear_'.

"He is not very observant in that category, yes." Byakuya replied, "Either that or he is an excellent actor. I doubt the latter." Byakuya took a sip of tea.

"Predictability does not make him who his is." Uliquorra responded. To the side, Grimmjow stared at the two blankly.

"Huh?"

"They're guessing if Ichigo knows we like hi… Hold it. How the hell do you know we like him?!" Renji started out calmly explaining but the revelation caused him to stand and yell at the tea drinking pair. Byakuya and Uliquorra both turned to look at him expressionlessly, one eyebrow raised. Renji flushed in embarrassment but didn't back down.

"It is to the point of disturbing that Kurosaki has not noticed yet." Uliquorra replied. Grimmjow snorted.

"So ya know. Ya ain't fuckin' gonna do anything anyway," Grimmjow grumbled mood worsening at the thought that Ichigo _still_ didn't know.

"My interference in this situation is not necessary for you to lose." Uliquorra sipped his tea again as the two on the other rock digested his words.

"The Fuck! I won't lose Uliquorra. Fuck you!" Grimmjow cursed. Renji noticed something quickly after.

"Hey, if you aren't on Grimmjow's side… Are you on my side?"

"Everyone turned to look at Renji and then turned to Uliquorra. Uliquorra shrugged casually.

"Kurosaki seems to be less interested in Abarai Taichou," Byakuya commented. Renji's shoulders sagged momentarily. Uliquorra didn't back down from the veiled taunt.

"We shall have to see then," replied Uliquorra.

Before anyone else could respond, a blast of reiatsu alerted them. "Ichigo must've run into someone," Renji commented drily.

Then attention turned to Byakuya, awaiting his reply in the verbal competition. Byakuya opened his mouth and suddenly Ichigo's reiatsu shot up. Everyone blinked in surprise and shot glances at each other. What kind of opponent did he have to have had to go into vizard mode?

Ichigo's reiatsu then began dropping at a frantic rate. Grimmjow and Renji felt instant fear for their friend and exchanged horrified looks. "Ichigo…" "Berry…" The two snatched up their swords and sped off. Byakuya and Uliquorra looked at each other and placed their tea cups carefully on the ground. Then, they too shunpoed toward Ichigo's quickly disappearing reiatsu.

**TheHell'sIchigoDoing!TheHell'sIchigoDoing!TheHell'sIchigoDoing!TheHell'sIchigoDoing!**

_Author's Note: Short chappie… I'm running out of ideas… amazing…Ooo… maybe I should kill off Ichi?_

_Renji: Don't you dare…  
Grimmjow: I'll claw you apart if you do that…  
Ice:… I'm the author… I can't die…  
Grimmjow: Why can't you?  
Ice: Eh…  
Renji: You don't own us so if you die nothing'll happen to us.  
Ice: Aha! But you can't have Ichi if I die. Kubo Tite (Bleach creator for those who don't know) would never allow it.  
Grimmjow: …That's blackmail…_

_Anyway, the voting continues! Pairing Choices at the top of the page!_

_(1) The game where you have alternating rows and columns of rectangular blocks and you try to remove as many as you can without making the whole structure fall._

_(2) Guess who said what…okay so it is pretty simple once you get down to it… Renji's the only one with respect… heh._


	3. Misconceptions of a Berry

_Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm… or Ichi…or any part of Bleach…sniff_

_Author's Note: ARGGG!!! Byakuya and Uliquorra are hard to write! I'm positive I made them OOC but hopefully I didn't do too much… And the drama continues!_

_RenjixIchigo: 3 votes (Renji: Aww what?!)  
GrimmjowxIchigo: 13 votes  
GrimmjowxIchigoxRenji: 6 votes_

…_Should I even continue the voting? Grimmjow's got a pretty big lead… Ah, hell. I'll take any last minute votes if they do anything at all…_

**RushingToIchigo****RushingToIchigoRushingToIchigoRushingToIchigoRushingToIchigo**

Grimmjow and Renji sped through Las Noches' halls, knocking down several arrancar on the way. Frantic thoughts swirled through their minds. Fear and apprehension clouded their minds. Up ahead, they saw Ichigo's curled up figure on the ground, Zangetsu unsheathed next to him. They noted that there didn't seem much blood, but his mask wasn't on. In fact, his bankai was gone as well.

"Ichigo?! Oy!"

"Hey! Fuck! Answer me!"

The two landed on either side of him. Ichigo's head was buried in the crook of his arm and he seemed to be trembling. The two knelt down beside him and Ichigo's head suddenly flung up. The two scrambled away but stopped. Ichigo was laughing. His reiatsu remained disturbingly low but he was pointing at them and laughing.

"God, you should've seen your expressions! Oy, Rukia!" Ichigo said in between laughs. The petite black haired girl stepped out from a nearby column holding a block of stone with gloved hands. The block was glowing with reiatsu. Ichigo stretched out a hand to the block and reclaimed his reiatsu as Rukia grinned at the two's stunned expressions.

Grimmjow slammed his forehead on Ichigo's shoulder hard enough to create a bruise. Renji did the same from behind on the other shoulder. Ichigo froze darting anxious glances between the two on his shoulders and Rukia. The black haired shinigami shared the exact same look.

"Hey… Uh… Grimmjow, Renji?" Ichigo started hesitantly.

"Fuck! Don't do that ta us!"

"We almost had a heart attack! Ya, ya…"

"Bigheaded strawberry…"

"Idiot!"

Ichigo blinked as Grimmjow and Renji finished their thoughts for each other. The two didn't look up though their hands clenched and unclenched. Something unpleasant curled in his stomach but he didn't go in too deep. Now wasn't the time.

"Hey, sorry… I didn't think…"

"Damn right you didn't think!" Ichigo blinked at the double reply of rough scratchy voices. When had they been so in sync?

"Hey, hey," Rukia set the rock down on the ground and walked over. "Get off him already, you two are a bit clingy today," she said in a soothing tone.

"Don't gimme that crap." Grimmjow stood despite the bad boy protest. Ichigo felt Renji's head leave his shoulder as well.

"Hey… Uhh, guys?" Ichigo started. The two had yet to raise their heads. The only thing Ichigo could sense of their reiatsu was that they seemed to be fluctuating. The weirdest thing was that they were fluctuating almost together. 'Like they were connected.' The thought flashed through his head unbidden and he fought an urge to shake his head.

"Nii-sama." Rukia said, gaze shifting to the newcomers, "Uliquorra-san."

Ichigo turned to them from his position on the ground. "Oh, hey, uhh… did I scare you too?" he shifted nervously. One emotionless stare was enough. Two was downright uncomfortable.

"Get up off the ground Ichigo." Ichigo turned to Renji, who had Zangetsu in one hand and was offering the other to him. Ichigo took the offered hand and pulled himself up.

"Thanks."

"No, Prob."

"Renji." Everyone's attention turned to Grimmjow and his growling voice. "We need to talk." He stalked over, grabbed a fistful of Renji's clothes, and practically dragged him off. "Meet ya in my rooms berry!"

Ichigo felt the unpleasant stirring in his stomach return as he nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak. After taking a moment to compose himself, he turned to the other three. "Byakuya, Uliquorra, did you need to talk to me?" The two looked at each other and then at him.

"We will take our leave now. I believe our tea is cooling without us." The two disappeared. Ichigo shrugged at their odd behavior and turned to Rukia.

"Uh, so… What's up?" Ichigo asked hesitantly. Rukia grinned in response.

"I was showing you the new inventions remember? Then we got distracted by that plan of yours! Now here are the rest. See that? It can…" The chappy-happy newly appointed vice captain of 13th division promptly went on a rant and Ichigo, glad for anything to distract him from the feeling in his stomach, joined in eagerly.

**ElsewhereInLasNochesElsewhereInLasNochesElsewhereInLasNochesElsewhereInLasNoches**

"The hell?! Grimmjow, stop that!" Renji yelled as he tried to his clothes get away from Grimmjow's vice grip. The teal haired man turned to him with an intense look in his eyes.

"I can't stand it any fucking more!" Renji froze in his struggles. "He thinks we don't fucking care or something! The guy's just… just…" Grimmjow broke down and slumped to a heap in front of Renji, one hand still intertwined with the fabric on Renji's shoulder. Grimmjow didn't seem to be crying or anything, simply frustrated. The two stood there for a long time before Grimmjow made any movements.

"Hey." Renji turned to Grimmjow. The two had stayed in that position for almost half an hour, Renji noted. "We should take a shower. Ya stink like hell on a summer's day." Renji grinned involuntarily. Grimmjow's lilt was back. One thing he and Ichigo had noticed in their friendship was that an emotionally confused Grimmjow was a very polite Grimmjow. That in itself was terrifying.

"You stink more'n I do!" Renji retorted. Grimmjow stood, face flashing fake annoyance at him.

"Ya wish!"

"Well then I get dibs on the shower!"

"My rooms, I fucking decide who showers where."

"Aw hell! C'mon! Lighten up!"

"…Ya want the shower? Fine! I get the spa!"

"Damnit."

**BackToIchigoBackToIchigoBackToIchigoBackToIchigoBackToIchigoBackToIchigo**

A smile played on Ichigo's lips as he walked down the corridors of Las Noches. Random arrancar bowed to him as they walked past. Ichigo was a common resident of Las Noches and most of the arrancar knew him. The ones that didn't were quickly taught. The ones who wished to voice complaints stayed carefully out of the way of both him and the volatile Sexta Espada. The orange head continued to ignore the world.

Rukia's stuff had been really interesting, Ichigo thought. The kidou firing guns, reiatsu batteries, and the new phone were all based off of things from the real world. He couldn't help but wonder who let the girl in Las Noches though.

He shook his head. Really, he was avoiding the topic. That is, the topic of why Grimmjow and Renji seemed so close lately. He sighed and listed the facts. First of all, they'd been talking in private _without_ him quite a bit. Secondly, they'd taken to the 'you' 'us' thing. It was as if the two were…

Ichigo stopped walking as his mind whirled. No, It couldn't be! Yes, that was it the two were in love with each other! It was the only thing that could explain their odd behavior; the secret meetings, their odd behavior around him, and the fact that they seemed to speak and feel the same things. Ichigo's heart twisted painfully. They liked each other but couldn't think of a way to tell him he wasn't wanted. Ichigo's mind flashed back to the day they'd asked him if he was bisexual and he cursed inwardly. That was obvious enough! Why hadn't he noticed!

His mind brought up various scenarios that explained their relationship as he walked. The more he thought, the more he felt terrible for getting in their way. Ichigo ignored the now extremely painful throbbing in his chest and decided that, from then on, he would try to keep away from the two until their relationship was stable. Still, he harbored a bit of doubt.

Ichigo pushed open the door to Grimmjow's rooms, hand covering most of the bold black six on the door. He instantly walked over to one of the various couches and slumped down to wait. Exhaustion crept up on him.

"Hey! Stop that!" Ichigo jerked out of his half sleep and turned to the bathroom door. It was open a crack, he noted. Renji's voice sounded again. "Arg! I said no looking!"

Ichigo was going to leave it at that but Grimmjow's subsequent words shook him. "What? Ya embarrassed? S'not like I haven't seen it before." Ichigo's eyes widened. They were in the shower together? Had they gotten that involved already?

"This is different!"

"How's this fuckin' different from every other time?" Grimmjow and Renji continued the banter about Renji's private little heart tattoo as Ichigo's mind subsequently went down a completely different road.

"'Cause we're naked that's why!" Ichigo paled.

"…Your point is?" A light scuffle was heard. At that moment, Ichigo decided that it was a very good idea to faint. It was partly from exhaustion as the day's events caught up to him, but mostly it was because of the showering duo's lovely comments. Any doubt that the two _weren't_ in love with each other promptly slipped away with his consciousness.

Grimmjow and Renji stepped out of the bathroom ten minutes later. Both had only bothered to put on their hakama and were now futilely trying to dry their hair. They froze upon seeing Ichigo sprawled haphazardly on a sofa, one arm hanging off the back of the sofa and the other arm dangling off the other side, face relaxed.

Renji dropped on another sofa. "I'm gonna sleep here too then." He punctuated his remark with a wide yawn and curled up, one arm under his head, the other resting on his unruly mop of half dried hair.

Grimmjow gazed at the two flopped all over his couches and turned to his bedroom. Somehow, the couches looked a lot more inviting than the wide expanse of his bed. He sank down into a group of bean bags and, after reassuring himself that Ichigo was actually sleeping and not, in fact, bleeding to death, fell asleep himself.

Despite the similarities in their unkempt sleeping styles, their dreams were very different. Renji dreamed about his division and a sunset sky. Grimmjow dreamed about battles and a moonlit night. Ichigo didn't dream about fighting or his division. He dreamt about a landscape where someone had cut out all the blue and red pieces, leaving behind black voids. It tainted the landscape dark green…

**SweetDreamsSweetDreamsSweetDreamsSweetDreamsSweetDreamsSweetDreams**

_Author's Note: Virtual cookie to the one who figures out why it was dark green and not yellow! (As in why I specifically stated green) Eh… Okay chappie yes? Ichigo's very oblivious… (Gosh, this story is addicting to write… lucky for all of you…) And now onto our guest speaker!_

_Ichigo: I can't believe the two of them like each other!  
Ice: … But you do believe it…  
Ichigo: Well, yeah… but that's not the point!  
Ice: And so the point is?  
Ichigo: Eh… They like each other?  
Ice: Yeah… anything else?  
Ichigo: They don't want me!! –cries-  
Ice: Aww… there there…  
Ichigo: You made me cry just then didn't you?  
Ice: Author's privileges!  
Ichigo: …  
Ice: Ichigo? ... Hey! … uh… You okay?  
Ichigo: …  
Ice: He fell asleep… ahh… review people!! Even if it's only a little comment!_


	4. Berry In Hiding

_Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm… or Ichi…or any part of Bleach…sniff_

_Author's Note: (I don't have a beta so if anyone has advice on this…) I just found out Grimmjow's 200cm & 88 kg… Tall and pure muscle… Renji's 188 cm & 78 kg and Ichigo's 174 cm & 61 kg… -snicker- Ichigo's shorter than Grimmjow by almost a foot…So about a head… hmmm…_

_Renji: Hey, I never noticed!  
Grimmjow: … So he fits under my chin? Tha's somethin' weird…  
Ice: And he's lighter by a lot.  
Renji: Duh! He's shorter.  
Grimmjow: See, Renji 'n I are what ya call buff. Ichigo's what you call muscular/lean. The guy's like a girl!  
Ice: … Only to perverts like you… ANYWAY…Here's the next chappie._

_RenjixIchigo: 4 votes (Renji got pity votes I think…)  
GrimmjowxIchigo: 14 votes  
GrimmjowxIchigoxRenji: 9 votes_

**SnoozeWakeSnoozeWakeSnoozeWakeSnoozeWakeSnoozeWakeSnoozeWake**

Grimmjow awoke warmer than he had fallen asleep. A second glance revealed that someone had put a blanket on him. Renji groaned on the couch next to him, the white sheet covering him slipping as he stirred.

"Wha?" Renji asked blearily.

"Ichigo." Grimmjow suddenly noticed. "He's gone." Renji's head shot up for a moment then sank down slowly into the soft couch.

"He probably went back without me." Renji replied, slipping off the couch. "I should go too." Grimmjow nodded and slashed a garganta lazily in the air. Renji retrieved his belongings and stepped through with a farewell wave to Grimmjow. The teal haired arrancar nodded in reply before closing the garganta. He blinked blearily and promptly decided it was too early to be awake. His head slumped down on the soft bean bags and dozed off again. (1)

**SoulSocietySoulSocietySoulSocietySoulSocietySoulSocietySoulSocietySoulSociety**

Ichigo cradled his head in his hand for the umpteenth time since he awoke on Grimmjow's couch with his two other companions bare-chested and snoozing around him. He was currently sitting at his desk and trying to work. A quick glance at his vice captain showed that she was working diligently. He sighed. Really, there was no need to get so stressed out by Grimmjow and Renji… No reason at all.

A garganta opened in their office and the two shinigami were in front of their desks with their Zanpactou out in less than a second. They however, weren't ready for Renji's unkempt form to come staggering out.

"Hey Renji." Ichigo greeted as he sheathed his large sword again. Hinamori relaxed as well but had much choicer words for the sleepy captain.

"Where were you?! Kira is looking all over for you!" Renji blinked at the mention of his vice captain.

"Rrright… What time is it?" he groaned, while putting his top back on and tying back his hair.

"Almost eleven, we've got a senior officer's meeting in a few minutes." Ichigo replied. "You have just enough time to stop Kira from getting a heart attack and to eat a quick breakfast."

Renji blinked and his stomach emitted a rumble of protest. "Breakfast sounds good right about now, yeah." Looking refined once more, he began walking out the door.

"What about Kira?!" Hinamori shouted behind the retreating captain's back.

"He'll be fine!" Renji yelled back right before he shunpoed off, most likely toward the nearest food source. Ichigo sighed at returned to his work. It seemed that distancing himself from Grimmjow and Renji would be harder than he thought.

A summons for the senior meeting rang just then. Rukia had been itching to teach him some more kidou (and laugh at his pathetic attempts). Now would be a perfect time to take her up on her offer. He'd ask Rukia after the meeting Ichigo thought, and sped toward the meeting with his vice-captain hot on his heels.

He caught Rukia right after the meeting and promptly scheduled lessons one afternoon a week. 'There, an afternoon of lessons and at least two that I can use to train my squads.' Ichigo pondered. There were a few openings left but he'd find a way to close them. As he pondered, he missed Byakuya's pointed glance at him.

_Day 1_

Renji walked to Ichigo's office after he'd finished his paperwork. He was startled to find that Ichigo was only half way through. "Oy, you're not done?" Ichigo shook his head.

"You go on without me today; I've got Kidou lessons with Rukia today." The two promptly bantered for a while on how Rukia would yell at him the whole time. When Renji realized that Ichigo really wasn't going, he left, shrugging casually. The guy needed Kidou lessons anyway.

_Day 2_

Renji walked in Ichigo's office to find only Hinamori there. The girl didn't even look up. "Zaraki-Taichou caught him." Renji winced, and left. No one could outrun Zaraki forever, he supposed.

_Day 3_

This time, Hinamori was gone and only Ichigo was there. He seemed to be working through both his and his vice-captain's papers. "I gave Hinamori the day off." Renji frowned.

"Ya could've told me. I would've given Kira a break too." Ichigo shrugged.

"It was a split of the second thing; Toushirou has the day off too." Renji grinned at that but left saddened anyway.

_Day 4_

Renji sighed as he went to meet with Grimmjow. Hinamori had told him that Ichigo was training with his division. It'd been more than a week since the three last trained together (2).

Grimmjow looked at Renji as the guy stepped through the garganta. "Ichigo isn't here again." Renji nodded at the man sitting on the ground.

"Says he has to train with his division," Renji shrugged. "What're we doing today?" Grimmjow scowled but shrugged as well.

"Hell if I know. Usually Ichi comes up with most of the plans." Renji frowned at the nickname. Was Grimmjow really that in love? If so, did he even have a chance?

"Let's just train then," Grimmjow replied. Renji nodded and came at him. As the two clashed, they kept on feeling that there was just something so different without Ichigo there. Before, their practices had been more horseplay than anything. Now it was serious. The laughter the two shared sounded hollow, and both wondered when they'd get their orange haired friend back. To the side, a green eyed espada watched carefully.

_A few weeks later_

Ichigo sighed as he released his last Byakurai and hit his target and collapsed on the ground, panting. Rukia shunpoed next to him and sat down on the grass as well.

"Wow! That last one actually hit!" Ichigo's lips curved up at that and the two sat shoulder to shoulder, watching the sunset. Suddenly, Ichigo got up and made as if to leave. Rukia caught his shoulder. "Wait!"

Ichigo turned to her, sitting back down. "Yeah?"

"Why've you been avoiding Renji?" Rukia demanded. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Wha? What do you mean? I haven't been…"

"Yes you have! Renji explained how you haven't been hanging out with him and Grimmjow!" Ichigo frowned.

"You can't tell anyone okay?" Ichigo asked seriously and Rukia nodded several times. Ichigo the proceeded to explain his reason for Rukia and watched as her lips went in a small 'O' shape. "Now don't tell _anyone_ about this, alright?"

Rukia nodded then asked thoughtfully, "Do you think you could teach me sword fighting? I mean, I've been teaching you Kidou and …" The two shared a smirk. Oh, they were clever. Unbeknownst to Ichigo, his inner world continued to rain.

A teal haired arrancar watched them from a little ways behind their backs. He'd come to Soul Society to have a chat with Ichigo but finding him with this_girl_ completely changed his mind. And what was she doing climbing so close to _his_ berry?! He needed to talk with Renji; preferably _now_. Grimmjow slammed the garganta shut as the two began chuckling again.

Renji blinked as a garganta opened in his training room. Grimmjow stepped out, scowling angrily, hakama swishing with his every movement. "Hey, you know a really short black haired girl?" Renji blinked again.

"Uh… I know several, why?" Grimmjow ignored the why.

"Sister to that up tight prissy; Ichigo's friend."

"Rukia?"

"Sounds about right." Renji noticed with dismay that Grimmjow wasn't cursing. However, that went out the window as Grimmjow explained what he saw angrily. Renji shook his head confused.

"But Rukia wouldn't do that." It was now Grimmjow's turn to look confused. "Rukia likes someone else besides Ichigo. She told me."

Grimmjow grabbed his arm. "Then we're gonna have a nice chat with Ichi. I can't take this anymore!"

Ichigo walked slowly in escorting Rukia to her division. They were walking past 6th division when a blast of reiatsu quickly had Rukia, sword bared, in a defensive position. Ichigo simply looked to the source, trying not to wince. "Hey Grimmjow."

The teal haired espada wasted no time on words. His arm darted out and yanked a handful of Ichigo's shikaishou (3). He then slammed Ichigo against a nearby wall. The shinigami around the four quickly made themselves scarce. The ones that had any sense at all ran to get Byakuya. "What the fuck at you getting at Ichi!" Ichigo didn't look him in the eye.

"Let him go!" Rukia yelled. Renji tried to loosen Grimmjow's grip but the espada was stronger than him. Ichigo placed a hand on Grimmjow's and the yelling ceased. He needed to get away before the pain in his chest overwhelmed him. With a tremendous heave, he shoved Grimmjow away from him and shunpoed out of sight.

Grimmjow stared at the place where he'd been. The guy's reiatsu had been terrifying but the undercurrent housed something that hurt him more than anything. It was pain. Pain and anger. Rukia took that time to yell at him.

"Why'd you –"

"Shut The Fuck Up!" Grimmjow whirled on her angrily. Renji grabbed one of his arms in a desperate attempt to stop him should he lunge. Grimmjow continued to yell.

"Shut up! It's all_ your_ fucking fault! You took him! Fuck you!" Rukia's eyes widened as Grimmjow turned again, head down. Slowly, she sank to her knees and cried.

"Grimmjow!" Renji chided. That was the last straw for Grimmjow. He released all of his reiatsu in a thundering storm. Renji froze and tried to withstand the reiatsu. He barely managed by projecting all of his own, and staggered toward Rukia. The crying girl had collapsed on the ground gasping trying to breathe.

A tremendous reiatsu pushed on Grimmjow's and lifted his from Rukia. The girl collapsed and Byakuya stepped forward. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaques" The Espada struggled to regain his control. Byakuya gave his reiatsu one last shove and Grimmjow shuddered.

"Explain yourselves."

Before Renji could respond, Rukia whispered, in a choked voice, "It's not my fault. He wanted to do this because you two... " She clapped her hands over her mouth with a frantic look.

"You are all idiots." The three turned to Byakuya. "Explain to each other everything. I am tired of this."

The stoic man walked away. A few feet away, Uliquorra slipped from the shadows and joined him. The three caught snipets of their conversation. "Done it? ... While running … easy… work? ... die."

Grimmjow took a deep ragged breath. "Okay," he said gruffly, "Here's the story." Grimmjow outlined the details and waited for Rukia's answer. Her answer came in the form of a disbelieving look and a strangled gurgle that might've been a laugh. Renji watched her carefully. Was she okay?

"You fools! You and Ichigo all!" Rukia shoke her head and ranted for several minutes before calming down. She explained to them Ichigo's thoughts. Renji and Grimmjow stared at her blinking. Then the red head smacked his head with the heel of his hand and Grimmjow punched himself in the head. Both turned to Rukia again.

"Say that again?" They asked simultaneously. Rukia groaned.

"No wonder he thought you two were together! Have you ever noticed you have the habit of saying the exact same things at the exact same times?!" The two looked at each other.

"Nope."  
"Never noticed shit like that."

"And you finish each other's sentences. Ichigo must be really angry at you." She gasped suddenly. "Ichigo? Where'd he go?" The three tried to look for his reiatsu but couldn't find it.

"Damn it!"  
"The one time we need to find him…"  
"Is the one fuckin' time he conceals his reiatsu perfectly."

The three stared at each other. "Guess Ichigo's friends tend to think the same things of him…"

Rukia stood up with a sigh. "Well, have fun looking for him you two. Stay together."

"You're not helping us look?"  
"Why the fuck would I stay with him? We split apart and cover more ground!"

Rukia answered both of them. "Even if I found him, it's you two he needs the most. And Grimmjow, what do you think shinigami will do if they sense a powerful _arrancar_ zooming around soul society alone?" She left the two to their search.

_Meanwhile_

Ichigo resisted the urge to slam his fist into the trees nearby. He after shunpoing for a quarter of a minute straight, he'd found himself on the outskirts of Rukongai. His reiatsu, already depleted from the Kidou training, was even lower now and he had no problem wrapping it around him securely.

Unpleasant feelings rolled through his stomach and Ichigo lurched to the side. He dry heaved a few times into the grass and sank down, resting his head against a nearby tree trunk. A strangled laugh erupted from his throat as he thought of his predicament. A weakened, crazy division captain sitting in Rukongai trying to puke his guts out.

God; why did his chest hurt so much? Why was he so weak? So unable to face even his friends: so tired, so exhausted… So hurt. It was painfully hard to breathe now, Ichigo realized. The world spun. Everything looked green and dark. It was like his dream. Ichigo's head slumped to the side. His whole body shifted with that careless moment and he fell to the ground, unable to get up.

He felt like trash, lying there. The control over the little reiatsu he had broke and he hoped he would be found by the right people. He hoped because that was all he could do. He had no power. "Please," He whispered into the silent forest. Why did he say please? Everything was so blurry, so painful.

"Please…"

**SickPainHurtConfusionSickPainHurtConfusionSickPainHurtConfusion**

_Author's Note: I'm sorry!!! I'm not trying to hurt Ichi! I swear! It's just that the story goes this way!... .And the story's pairing will most likely end up as GrimmxIchi… Though I might stick in a chapter of GrimmxIchixRenji as a bonus? If I pass all my finals… LE VOTING IS OVER!! Sorry if you missed it._

_Renji: You tortured Ichi!  
Grimm: Aw shut it! Ichi won't die. What I'm more concerned about is how I'm gonna fuck you two at the exact same time…  
Ice: You aren't!  
Grimm: Explain?  
Ice: No! Bad Kitty for wanting spoilers!  
Grimm:… Kitty?!  
Renji: Run!!!!!!!_

_(1) Now that would be a really cool piece of fan art… Grimmjow dozing topless on a bunch of bean bags… -drool-_

_(2) I know that at least some of you will wonder how 4 days is more than a week but just remember, Grimm, Ren, and Ichi don't meet every day. They meet every other day so Ichi only has to hide every other day._

_(3) Dunno if that's right… the black uniform that he wears…_


	5. Healing and Discovery

_Author's Note: Uh… do shinigami have to eat? 'cause I'm pretty sure they don't inside Seireitei or Las Noches… right? And I know the difference between sonido and shunpo now (Thank you reviewers!) but… frankly it's annoying to differentiate…_

**StillLookingForTheBerryStillLookingForTheBerryStillLookingForTheBerry**

"Arg!" Night had fallen on Soul Society and the two searchers were both exhausted and grumpy. Well, Grimmjow was grumpy and worried. Renji was simply worried and tired (and hungry).

"Let's take a break Grimmjow. I can't do this anymore." The teal haired Espada growled in reply, his eyes fixed on the horizon. Renji sighed. They'd searched all over Seireitei and asked many people but there was no sign of Ichigo. The two had gone as far as to search parts of Rukongai, skimming the villages for the orange haired shinigami. Ichigo was no where to be found.

Grimmjow bashed his head against a tree trunk for the umpteenth time. He felt guilty that Ichigo hated him so much that he hid from him. He felt guilty that he and Renji had figured out what was wrong so late, even as his best friends! But most of all he felt angry; angry at Ichigo for thinking the way he did, angry at Renji for competing with him, and angry at himself for making so many excuses.

He sighed uncharacteristically. He was tired. That was the only reason he would ever babble to himself like that. He glanced at the dozing red head. Perhaps they _should_ take a rest. They both knew that Grimmjow was physically stronger and had more reiatsu of the two. It hadn't bothered them much in their friendship but it was showing now.

Renji didn't want to think. He was tired. And while leaving Ichigo mad at them was bad, he would be okay by himself for a day or two until they found him. More importantly, he was hungry and tired! The teal haired Espada had limitless endurance or something! He peeked at the other man to find him kneeling in front of a tree, one arm separating his forehead from the tree trunk. He looked tired as well.

A spark lit on their senses.

Grimmjow's eyes flashed open and he shot to his feet. He was off before Renji and his tired mind could understand. Renji blinked slowly. Grimmjow shot off. He's worried about Ichigo so Ichigo is the reason he left. A closer inspection revealed a tiny spot of reiatsu from the outskirts of Rukongai. Ah… Ichigo lost some of his control. He should follow… Renji got up and shunpoed as fast as his tired body would allow.

_On the outskirts of Rukongai_

Grimmjow stared in horror at the sight. Ichigo lay curled up in a heap. His face was flushed red and the rest of him that was visible was pale. He staggered over and dropped to his knees. One arm went under his neck and he felt just how cold the boy's skin was. Ichigo didn't stir as Grimmjow cradled the orange head in his lap. Sweat damped his forehead, making the orange hairs cling to his face. Grimmjow wiped some stray hairs from his forehead and noticed his temperature. It was abnormally high.

"Oy, Ichi?" Grimmjow's voice cracked in between and his chest hurt. Ichigo's reiatsu was almost nonexistent and he wasn't responding. He placed his ear next to Ichigo's mouth, fearing the worst. There it was; a low shallow breath, he was alive.

"Hey Grimmjow! You… The hell! Ichigo!" Renji had arrived. He knelt down beside Grimmjow and felt Ichigo's pulse worriedly.

"He's alive." Grimmjow growled. His voice was low and unlike him. The teal haired Espada picked up Ichigo's limp form and gestured to Zangetsu. "Carry that for me." Renji picked up Zangetsu, still looking worriedly at Ichigo's limp form. The boy's eyes were closed but he wore an expression of pain. The white captain's haori he wore was spotless but his shikaishou was soaked through with sweat. Ichigo trembled and Grimmjow looked down at him, stopping his steps momentarily.

"Ichi?" No response. Grimmjow begun shunpoing again, Ichigo's head was cradled against his warm chest and his heavily beating heart. Renji followed without a sound. The two were bone weary but they were damned if they were going to let Ichigo die in their arms.

Everyone in the main infirmary of the fourth division looked up when the three entered. They made quite a sight. Wide eyes watched as the white clad arrancar stepped in, chest heaving with exhaustion. Cradled in his arms was the seemingly dead fifth division captain, eyes closed and body limp. The third division captain looked exhausted as well and was carrying a large cleaver that some recognized as Zangetsu. Anyone who could sense reiatsu detected that their reiatsu levels were low; the fifth division captain had barely a tad.

Unohana stepped into the room. Grimmjow staggered toward her with his bundle, head bowed. Unohana took one look at Ichigo and began calling out orders. "Someone please prepare a stretcher for Kurosaki-Taichou. Bring him to room 5A, I will be there shortly." She glanced at the two exhausted men standing. "And please prepare two couches in room 5A as soon as possible.f

A few medics wheeled a blank white stretcher over but Grimmjow didn't let go of Ichigo. No one dared to ask the arrancar to place his burden down. After a minute of hesitation, Grimmjow placed Ichigo carefully on the stretcher and gripped the edges of the stretcher. He was clearly going to follow the stretcher wherever it was going. Renji copied him on the other side after letting a medic hold Zangetsu. The procession continued to room 5A.

_In room 5A_

"He's had his reiatsu drained very forcibly. In fact, whatever it is is still draining his reiatsu. It's draining a slight bit faster than he can replenish it but it seems to be slowing. He also has a high fever." Grimmjow and Renji nodded at Unohana's lecture, sitting on the sprawling couches prepared for them.

"How long will recovery be?" Renji asked. Unohana shook her head.

"The drain is dealing a lot of damage. If it manages to completely drain him, he will die." Unohana held up a hand to stop their protests. "I'd like to request a few reiatsu donors for him until we can find a cure." Grimmjow spoke up quickly.

"I'll do it." Renji nodded in agreement next to him.

"In your current state, you barely have enough to support yourselves." Unohana replied. Renji's shoulders sagged.

"No." The other two turned to Grimmjow. He was staring at Ichigo intently. "I have enough." He looked at Unohana intensely and repeated himself. "I have enough. You don't need anyone else." Unohana paused to consider the mathematics and nodded slightly.

"This will leave you severely drained for several weeks," she warned. Grimmjow didn't say a thing. A groan emerged from the bed and Grimmjow rushed to Ichigo. Renji staggered as he got up, but went to Ichigo's other side.

Pain filled brown eyes gazed at the two. "Hey Ichi." Grimmjow's voice was choked. Ichigo blinked and groaned again, shifting. Grimmjow reached out a hand and smoothed the hair on his sweat matted forehead.

"Before you fall asleep again, we want you to know that we aren't in love with each other." Renji stated quickly. Ichigo froze. He jerked his head away from Grimmjow's touch. The two froze. Ichigo inspected them closely.

Renji looked hurt and slightly scared. He was trembling where he stood and seemed far paler than normal. Grimmjow looked tired as well but he wasn't trembling. His eyes were bright with pain.

"You two," Ichigo croaked. He wetted his throat and began again. "Are you hurt?" Grimmjow let out a hysterical burst of laughter. His head sank to the sheets as his knees crumpled.

"Oy! Grimmjow!" Renji yelled. Ichigo struggled to get up. Unohana supported his back until he was in a semi-sitting position with a pillow under his back.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo's quiet voice rang out. "Hey, you alright?" Grimmjow calmed himself immediately.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Ichigo smiled sadly at them.

"Sorry, I… " his body convulsed violently for a moment, back arching impossibly, eyes wide with pain. Then it was over. Ichigo coughed weakly, hunched over. Grimmjow had stood and had one arm wrapped around his back to help. Renji had bent down and was looking at his face.

"I'm sorry, but I must insist that you leave now. Kurosaki-Taichou is very sick and needs rest." Renji protested but was stilled by Unohana's next comment.

"Abarai-Taichou," The aforementioned captain winced. "You have a division to care for."

Grimmjow butted in. "What about me? You need me for the reiatsu transfer thing right?" Unohana smiled at him.

"Not at the moment. Right now you need to rest and try to recuperate. You are welcome to stay in the room next to this one. Kurosaki-Taichou will most likely need quite a bit of your reiatsu tomorrow if we have not found a cure." Grimmjow began leaving, eyes worried.

Ichigo lifted his head. "Wait," he whispered. The two stopped and turned. "I'm… I'm sorry… for everything." The two blinked. Renji broke the tense silence.

"Heh, just get better. I'll probably have to do all your paperwork too." The red head grinned at Ichigo and was responded with a light smile. Renji left, still staggering slightly.

"You know… you're a real pain sometimes Ichi." Ichigo was taken aback by Grimmjow's serious expression. His heart fell; Grimmjow wasn't going to accept his apology. His sadness must've showed because Grimmjow sighed. "Get better Ichi. As soon as you are, Renji and I have to tell you something." Grimmjow smirked tiredly. "And no we aren't_involved_ with each other."

The teal haired arrancar almost left. Unohana called him back with a quick word. "Wait. Would it be alright if you stayed here? You'll have to sleep on one of the couches I'm afraid, but we are short staffed today and we can't spare anyone to watch him." Grimmjow turned around, brightening. "You will, of course, alert one of the shinigami if anything happens to Kurosaki-Taichou." He nodded eagerly and sat on the couch closest to Ichigo's bed. The two shared a smile.

"Now rest, the both of you." Ichigo obeyed, shifting to lie down and sleep. Grimmjow stared at Ichigo's prone figure for a moment before drifting off himself.

_The Next Day_

Unohana left immediately for twelfth division after her healers had done research on Ichigo's sickness. She knew this disease because Kurotsuchi-Taichou had been protesting on the lack of funding for his research. Injecting a fellow captain with this disease was going way too far though.

"Kurotsuchi-Taichou," The crazy scientist looked up from his computers. "I have recently obtained a patient with odd symptoms." She listed the symptoms and waited.

"So that's where my vial went…" Mayuri muttered. "The thieves injected that brat with it eh? Interesting data could come out of this." Unohana waited for his ranting to pause, then asked for the antidote in a stiff voice that implied it was more of a demand. Mayuri casually picked up a vial from a nearby test tube holder and gestured to Unohana.

"Please, lead me to your patient…"

Ichigo waited until the last healer had left before turning to Grimmjow. He'd just received a reiatsu transfer from Grimmjow and was looking far better than the night before. Grimmjow showed no outer signs of exhaustion be Ichigo knew he must be tired.

"Hey, Grimmjow." The teal haired man raised his head.

"Ahh?" Ichigo chuckled softly. The guy looked like he was going to fall asleep at anytime. Grimmjow's eyes softened. "Wha' sup?"

"What were you going to tell me? I got better didn't I?" Grimmjow suddenly avoided his gaze. Ichigo frowned.

"Ehhh, 's better if red head's 'ere too." Was that a blush Ichigo saw? No, must've been his imagination. Everyone here _and_ Hueco Mundo knew that Grimmjow Jaegerjaques , _the_ Sexta Espada, didn't _blush_.

The door opened and the they turned to look at the two walking in. Mayuri smiled reassuringly. Ichigo and Grimmjow tensed in response. In fact, Grimmjow practically pounced on the scientist when he promptly walked up to Ichigo and stabbed him with a syringe. Ichigo gave a strangled gurgle, body tensing, before his eyes closed and his head rolled to the side.

"What the fuck did you do?!" The enraged Espada held his sword to the scientist's neck. Mayuri backed away as Unohana explained.

"That was the cure I believe. Grimmjow-san, please refrain from drawing your sword in the infirmary." Grimmjow snarled.

"Not until I know Ichi's alright." The scientist didn't seem worried about the sharp sword at his neck.

"He is fine and he should be waking up in a few hours… ah, there we go." Mayuri took out what looked like a lethal looking tube of some sort. Grimmjow snarled and pressed the sword until the scientist bled.

"Put away your sword or I will ask you to leave." Unohana interjected. Grimmjow slammed his sword back in its sheath and sat down. "Kurotsuchi-Taichou, I would like to ask that you do not injure my patient." The scientist nodded.

"Of course, of course, he is yours. I simply would like to gain some data…" Unohana left the room amidst snarls from Grimmjow and absentminded mutterings from Mayuri. Ichigo did nothing as his body was poked and jabbed with various instruments.

When Abarai Renji stepped through the door to Ichigo's room, the last thing he expected was Ichigo very much awake on his bed, trying to hold back an angry looking Grimmjow from attacking Mayuri who was on the other side of his bed. The scientist seemed worried.

"Kurotsuchi-Taichou, what are you doing here?" Renji asked. Grimmjow's struggles ceased for a moment and the scientist fled. Ichigo relaxed, removing his hands from where they were pressed on Grimmjow's chest. The teal haired Espada stepped back slightly.

"Yo! Renji!" Renji grinned in response to Ichigo's smile.

"You healed already?! Damn." Ichigo chuckled.

"Nah. It was some sort of virus that I caught. After Mayuri gave me the antidote I was fine." Renji's smile got wider.

"So… what were you going to tell me Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked. "You can't get out of it now. Renji's here. I'm fine. What is it?" The teal haired man shifted uncomfortably as Renji gave him a confused look.

"Close the door Renji. I'm telling him." Renji's eyes widened but he closed the door.

"Now?! Today?! But what if…" The what if was left unsaid as Grimmjow shook his head.

"He'll never find out by himself." The two turned to Ichigo, who was patiently waiting.

"Eh…"

"We, that is, Renji and I, we like you… A lot… More than just a friend…"

Ichigo stared at them blankly before comprehension dawned. He turned several shades paler."Oh."

Grimmjow, the one who spoke, winced as his chest ached. This wasn't good. Rejection seemed very close in the future...

** RejectionAcceptanceRejectionAcceptanceRejectionAcceptanceRejectionAcceptance**

_Author's note: One more chappie left... (actually it's already mostly written ...) Anddd Review!_

_Grimmjow: What? You cut it off right before Ichi responds?! What're you...  
Renji: Calm down kitty... Jeez... You weren't the one who lost the poll...  
Grimmjow: ... I want my berry and I want him NOW!  
Ice: -Tosses Grimmjow a strawberry- Here.  
Grimmjow: ... What do I do with this? I can't eat it...  
Ice: Bite it!... Or suck on it... Or swallow it...  
Grimmjow & Renji: O.o ...  
Ice: -coughyoudidn'treadthatcough- Review, even if you don't have an account!_


	6. Everything Works Out Sort Of

_Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm… or Ichi…or any part of Bleach…sniff_

_Author's Note: ... Done... sort of ... See the author's note on the bottom for good stuff... _

* * *

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow who shifted uneasily.

"Actually, I'm out." Grimmjow turned to Renji.

"What do you mean?"

"Ichigo's yours if you can get him." Renji smiled at Ichigo's stunned expression. "Ya. I sorta realized yesterday night. Grimmjow's the one that really cares. I'm more of a close friend thing."

"You…" Ichigo choked out. "you just assumed I was bi?" Grimmjow flinched. That in itself was a rejection.

"C'mon Ichigo, ya hurting Grimmjow. Y'going ta say yes or no?" Ichigo sighed at Renji's question. Grimmjow wheeled away and to the door, his hands clenched unconsciously. Renji kept the door closed.

"I suppose we could try…" Ichigo spoke into the silence. Grimmjow turned around, surprise and pleasure clear in his gaze. He swiftly walked over to Ichigo and kissed him forcefully.

"Mmmmph!" Ichigo made an odd sound as he was kissed and shoved roughly at Grimmjow's chest. The teal haired Espada stepped away to reveal a heavily blushing Ichigo.

"Dumb ass!" Ichigo yelled, "You didn't have to… mmmph!" The rest of the sentence was drowned out by Grimmjow's insistent kissing. Renji leaned against the doorframe casually.

"Hey, Grimmjow. Don't molest him too much. He's still got paperwork." Ichigo glared at him as Grimmjow took a breather, one arm wrapped around Ichigo's shoulders.

"So… Renji. Who're you gonna go for?" Ichigo asked.

Renji smirked. "Well, as Grimmjow so lovingly stated, the prissy's sister." Grimmjow almost choked on air. Ichigo blinked, and then grinned.

"Good luck with that man. Really, how long did it take you to… mmmph!" Grimmjow kissed Ichigo again, grinning the whole while.

"Chase your girl Renji. Ichi's gonna be busy." The orange head blushed even redder.

"No… mmmph… Don't leave me here with this perv… mmmph!" Renji was gone by then. "No! Don't… mmmph!" Renji shook his head as he walked through the corridors, sounds of scuffling drew everyone's gaze to Ichigo's door. Really, did he really have to be that vocal?

_**xOWARI**_

* * *

_**xOMAKI**_

_A few days later_

Grimmjow and Ichigo stared at Renji and Rukia. "Wha?..." The four were face to face in a three-way corridor and headed for dinner.

Renji had one arm around Rukia and was, very obviously, favoring one ankle. The red head also had a bruise on his cheek but seemed fairly happy. Rukia's hair was slightly messed up and she looked happy but slightly guilty. She was supporting Renji as he walked.

Grimmjow had one hand around Ichigo's waist and was grinning crazily. Ichigo wore his permanent scowl and an added heavy blush. Dark marks dotted the parts of his neck they could see.

"Eh… So you got her." Ichigo started.

"…And you got him." Renji ended. There was a long awkward pause.

"C'mon Rukia, walk with me." Ichigo said, squirming out of Grimmjow's grip. The larger man made a lunge for his berry but missed. Ichigo grabbed Rukia's arm.

"We'll walk ahead!" Ichigo promptly began dragging the girl off. Rukia began protesting but stopped at Ichigo's pleading look. All in all, he looked freshly molested. Rukia sighed.

Renji and Grimmjow simply looked at them.

"Ah… Berry…"

"C'mon Grimmjow, look on the bright side."

"Tha' ain't one."

"Help me walk and I'll tell you." Grimmjow allowed Renji to hold onto one of his shoulders. "The view's damn good here ain't it?"

"…"

The two shared a wide grin and followed their partners who, predictably, were arguing once more.

"Oy, Ichi! Stop swaying ya ass like that!"

"Shut up about my butt already!!"

"You can't say it isn't nice…"

"What did you say Renji?!"

"Nothin' Rukia! Tha' was Grimmjow!"

"Yeah right it was me!"

"Perverts!"

_A few more days later…_

Well, all's well that ends well… Sort of.

Like the day Ichigo walked into his division office limping and, from everyday afterwards too, looking thoroughly molested…

Or like that time when Renji and Grimmjow dragged their partners clubbing. Needless to say, Ichigo and Rukia got very drunk and couldn't get up the next morning. Renji and Grimmjow _would've_ been delighted had they not been sporting an even larger hangover.

And that time when the four of them woke up naked on the same bed with no recollection of what happened the night before… wait… we were supposed to forget that it ever happened…

So anyway… All that's molested ends thoroughly fucked… There. That's more like it.

* * *

_Author's Note: Annndddd It's over… I think. Well, now I'll be taking requests of… No… maybe not requests… Okay, how's this. You review and suggest one shot themes. When I'm bored, I'll see if I can make**some of them** come true…_

_1 word - 1 phrase as the prompt._

_Pairings I'll take…_

_GrimmxIchi  
RenjixIchi  
AizenxIchi  
(Maybe) RukiaxIchi (Don't count on it though…)  
HichixIchi_

…_And any other pairing though the chance that I'll write them is low… just warning you now._

_P.S. I like reviews! You like fan fics… - big grin-_

_Renji: So… it's over…  
Ichigo: How come I always get mo… mmmph!"  
Grimmjow: 'Cause ya got that nice mouth…  
Ichigo: I swear, you have some sort of obsessive fixation on my mouth and my butt…  
Grimmjow: I swear too!  
Ichigo: … -cough-  
Grimmjow: Ya 'kay Ichi? Ya ain't gettin' sick are ya? Ya 'kay? Ya 'kay?  
Ichigo: I'm fine already!… mmmph… yeep!  
Grimmjow: Firm ass… Ow!  
Ichigo:… I'm going to start ignoring you now… Heya Rukia.  
Rukia: So… was I a side character for whoever lost this three way thing?  
Ice: Nah… You wouldn't've looked good with Grimmjow…  
Everyone: … -ponder- … -gag-  
Renji: Ewww…  
Rukia: I'm glad Renji lost then… -hug-  
Renji: -blush- Ah… I am too._

_ Review!  
_


End file.
